


take a fucking sip, babes

by allisonreynolds



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, damn i luv these 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: In which Todd is a grumpy barista with a crush on a man who doesn't drink coffee.





	take a fucking sip, babes

Todd was extremely used to the sight of that yellow jacket. It was there every morning, at eight o'clock on the dot. And it was accompanied by someone that Todd considered to be far too chipper.

Every morning (despite the fact that Todd knew who he was), an eager hand would stick over the counter.

"Dirk Gently," he would say, grinning. "A hot chocolate for me!"

And every morning, he would slap his card down on the wood, that grin still on his face and would begin to prattle on about something. Todd would make vague noises of acknowledgement and go about making the drink. Their conversation was minimal, but Dirk always seemed so happy to see him. Todd would be lying if he said that didn't warm his heart a little.

And then there was the morning that Amanda was visiting. She sat on the opposite side of the bar, hands wrapped around her latte. She was observing, something she did well.

"Dirk Gently. A--"

"Hot chocolate," Todd finished quickly, looking up from his station and giving him a tight lipped smile. Dirk moved to get his card, but Todd waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

Dirk grinned his thanks, and moved closer to Amanda to wait for the drink to be made. "Todd's the best one-- they're called baristas, correct?-- here. Always makes it right."

Amanda laughed, nodding. "He's my brother."

"Your brother? Blimey-- who were your parents? Good genetics."

Amanda smiled, listening to Dirk as he talked, though she kept her eyes on Todd. A faint smile was on his lips, and his eyes darted towards Dirk every few seconds. Amanda tightened her grip on the cup, looking at Dirk. His eyes were focused mainly on Todd, and he seemed to be a peculiar shade of red.

Todd placed the cup on the counter. "Dirk," Todd said, and the other man beamed, face lighting up at his name. "Here it is. Have a good day."

* * *

 

"You so fucking like him!" Amanda said, leaning over the counter, eyes wide and smug smile plastered on her face.

"No, I don't. Not Dirk Gently," Todd replied, eyes trained on a non existent spot on the counter, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "What's he got going for him except his stupid yellow jacket?"

"Todd, you're saying this like I'm not your sister. I think the jacket is enough; it suits him."

Todd scrubbed at the wood for a second, before stopping abruptly. His lips fell open in a small sigh. "So what if I do?" he asked hesitatantly, not even looking up.

"He obviously likes you too. I personally can't see why--" A glare from Todd cut her off. "Have you done that thing where you write your number on the cup? I saw it in a movie once." She took a sip of her coffee, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, and that's why we're already together," he replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Okay, you knew what I meant," she said. "But you can do that, right? It's not... sexual harassment or anything?"

"I dunno; no one asks out the customers. Not everyone is a sad thirty year old man."

"No, just you."

* * *

 

The next morning, at eight o'clock, in came Dirk Gently. His jacket, now an electric blue, fit his form perfectly, and Todd found himself smiling despite himself.

"Hi, Dirk," he said, interrupting the other's attempt to say his usual lines. He grabbed a cup and scrawled on Dirk's name, pausing before deciding to add his own number, printing it neatly so it was legible.

"Hello, Todd! Your lovely sister isn't here today. That's disappointing, I suppose. But, nevertheless, you're here. My mornings wouldn't be the same without you."

"Neither would mine," Todd answered simply, pouring the premade drink into the paper cup. "Here you go. I knew you would be coming so I, uh, made it just before you got here."

Dirk picked up the cup, eyes falling upon the numbers. "Todd, is that--"

"Yeah, I just, uh-- Amanda told me that I should, um, give you my number. If you wanted to grab a drink or something when I'm not at work."

Todd braced himself for the rejection, but none came. "I would like that," the gentle reply came, and when Todd looked up Dirk was smiling softly. "I'll text you." His hand brushed across Todd's for a fleeting second.

And with that, he was gone. Todd's heart was racing, and he wrapped his arms around himself. The thought of rejection was still prominent in his mind.

The sound of his phone sprang him from his thoughts, and he instantly clicked it awake.

_hi todd! it's dirk, from the coffee shop. if you were wondering how i got this number, well, you gave it to me! though you probably do remember that. i digress; how does 8 sound? tonight?_

Todd typed out his reply quickly, trying his best to sound casual. _yeah, sounds great :)_

And with that, Todd took the next order, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was ur cup of tea (DAMN THESE PUNS)
> 
> my tumblr is antiriko


End file.
